


Tastes

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Game of Cards Round 3 20in20 [14]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley finds one particular taste stands out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tastes

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after "From a Cradle to a Grave," with spoilers up through that episode. Assumes Rebekah never left town. Written for the round 3 20in20 at gameofcards on LJ.

Ever since becoming a hybrid, Hayley tastes things she never tasted before.

What she tastes most of all is Rebekah’s lips on her own, the sweet and salty feeling of intense kisses filled with long-withheld passion.

And almost before she even realizes it, Hayley is tasting other parts of Rebekah.


End file.
